


Утраченное пророчество: Книга 1: Тайна Горелого

by lukas_solar



Series: Утраченное пророчество [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_solar/pseuds/lukas_solar
Summary: В лесу, где Рыжик так и не присоединился к Грозовому племени, а решил остаться домашним котенком, пророчество, гласящее "только огонь спасет наше племя", было безвозвратно утрачено. Но даже без огня все еще остается кот, способный удержать судьбу племен в своих лапах... Горелый.Покрывает временной промежуток "Стань диким!"Примеч. от переводчика:После перевода первой части будет перевод сиквела!Все имена переведены в соответствии с устоявшимися русскими вариантами; диалоги, включенные в фанфик из оригинальной книги, также подогнаны под перевод в российском издании.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Prophecy: Book 1: Ravenpaw's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708314) by [TheQu1etOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQu1etOne/pseuds/TheQu1etOne). 



Высокий камень навис над поляной, расположенной глубоко в лесу. В тени валуна, прищурившись, сидела темно-серая кошка и смотрела на лес. Небольшая трехцветная кошечка тихо сидела рядом с ней. Звезды сверкали над ними в чистом безоблачном ночном небе.  
  
Вполголоса кошки разговаривали между собой, стараясь не дать своим голосами потревожить спящих соплеменников. Сейчас говорила старшая серая кошка.  
  
– На рассвете я пошлю патруль проверить Нагретые камни, – она помедлила, глубоко задумавшись. – Нам нужны воины, Пестролистая, – тихо промяукала серая кошка. Она посмотрела на трехцветную кошку – та все еще сидела в тишине. – Как думаешь, правильно ли я поступила, предложив домашнему котенку присоединиться к Грозовому племени?  
  
Трехцветная кошка посмотрела на старшую серую кошку, не встречаясь с ней взглядом.   
  
– Я не могу сказать тебе, Синяя Звезда, – честно ответила Пестролистая. – Я не знаю.  
  
Синяя Звезда резко обернулась к Пестролистой.   
  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду? Он не огонь из пророчества?  
  
Пестролистая помедлила мгновение, казалось, она не знает, что сказать.  
  
– Я не желаю лгать тебе, Синяя Звезда, но у меня нет в этом твердой уверенности, – честно ответила Пестролистая. – Я правда верю, что он и есть кот из пророчества.  
  
Серая кошка вздохнула.   
  
– Думаю, завтра я пошлю Бурана и Львиногрива встретить домашнего котенка, – мяукнула Синяя Звезда, возвращаясь к деловому тону.  
  
Но трехцветная кошка продолжала смотреть поверх ее головы.  
  
– Он не придет, – сказала Пестролистая, ее голос исполнился грусти.  
  
– Что? – Синяя Звезда резко подняла голову и уставилась на Пестролистую.  
  
– Он не придет, – повторила трехцветная целительница.  
  
Синяя Звезда осторожно приблизилась к Пестролистой.   
  
– Откуда ты знаешь об этом? Ты получила знак от Звездного племени?  
  
Янтарные глаза Пестролистой были серьезны.   
  
– Я бы не назвала это знаком. Но каким-то образом я чувствую, что искры пламени не разгорелись… Огонь не спасет нас.  
  
– Но что же тогда будет с нами? – голос Синей Звезды перешел в хриплый шепот. – Только огонь спасет наше племя. Без огня… – Синяя Звезда тревожно взмахнула хвостом. – Грозовое племя обречено?  
  
– Нет, мы все еще можем спастись, – мгновенно покачала головой Пестролистая.  
  
– Но как?  
  
Пестролистая помолчала мгновение.   
  
– Возможно, новый огонь воссияет, – мягко добавила она.  
  
Синяя Звезда помедлила, облако раздумий обволокло ее взгляд.  
  
– Мы не можем быть абсолютно уверены в том, что он не присоединится к нам, – заметила она, пытаясь убедить себя так же, как это делала Пестролистая. – Возможно, домашний котенок все же решит встретиться в лесу с Львиногривом и Бураном.  
  
– Конечно, ты можешь послать патруль встретиться с ним, – промяукала Пестролистая. – Но он не придет, – добавила она спустя мгновение. Ее последние слова были пропитаны уверенностью.  
  
Синяя Звезда кивнула в признательности.  
  
– Благодарю тебя, Пестролистая.   
  
Трехцветная кошка склонила голову в почтении к предводительнице и затем на мягких лапах бесшумно пересекла поляну.  
  
Синяя Звезда вскинула голову к горизонту. Показалось слабое зарево рассвета. Скоро ей нужно будет послать патруль к Нагретым камнями. Внешне она была спокойна, но голова у нее кружилась. Как могло пророчество об оруженосце, услышанное так давно, спустя много лун внезапно перестать существовать? Как Грозовое племя сможет спастись без огня?  
  


**Персонажи**

  
  
**Грозовое Племя**  
  
**Предводительница** – Синяя Звезда – серо-голубая кошка   
****

**Глашатай**  – Ярохвост – небольшой трехцветный кот, его отличительной особенностью является ярко-рыжий хвост; ученик – Дымок   
****

**Целительница**  – Пестролистая – трехцветная кошка  
****

**Воины**  
Львиногрив – золотистый полосатый кот; ученик – Клубок   
Коготь – большой темно-бурый полосатый кот; ученик – Горелый   
Буран – большой белый кот; ученица – Горчица   
Синеглазка – бледно-серая кошечка с необычайно синими глазами   
Кисточка – небольшая темно-бурая кошечка   
Ветрогон – быстрый полосатый кот  
Частокол – гладкий черно-серый полосатый кот  
Долгохвост – палевый кот с черными полосками 

  
**Оруженосцы**  
Дымок – темно-бурый полосатый котик   
Горелый – маленький худой котик с белым пятном на груди и белым кончиком хвоста  
Горчица – бледно-рыжая кошечка   
Клубок – длинношерстный серый котик

  
**Королевы**  
Горностайка – палевая полосатая кошка   
Златошейка – бледно-рыжая кошка  
Белоснежка – белая кошка с голубыми глазами   
Чернобурка – бледно-серая полосатая кошка

  
**Старейшины**  
Безух – серый кот с маленькими ушками   
Куцехвост – большой темно-бурый полосатый кот с обрубком вместо хвоста  
Кривуля – бледно-серая кошка  
Рябинка – трехцветная кошка   
Лоскут – небольшой черно-белый кот  
Розохвостка – рыжая кошка 

  
**Племя Теней**

  
**Предводитель**  – Звездолом – длинношерстный темно-бурый полосатый кот

 **Глашатай** – Чернопят – большой белый кот с черными лапами 

  
**Целитель**  – Мокроус – небольшой серо-белый кот 

  
**Воины**  
Черняк – старый черный кот  
Пенёк – коричневый полосатый кот; ученик – Буролап  
Валун – серебристый полосатый кот; ученик – Гладколап  
Царапан – бурый кот, покрытый боевыми шрамами; ученик – Хмуролап

  
**Королевы**  
Темнобрюшка – маленькая полосатая кошка  
Солнцецветик – черно-белая кошка 

  
**Старейшины**  
Головешка – худощавый серый кот 

  
**Племя Ветра**

  
**Предводитель**  – Звездный Луч – черно-белый кот с очень длинным хвостом

  
**Речное племя**

  
**Предводитель**  – Метеор – большой светло-полосатый кот с вывихнутой челюстью

  
**Глашатай** – Желудь – рыжевато-бурый кот

 **Целитель** – Пачкун – длинношерстный светло-бурый кот 

  
**Воины**  
Черный Коготь – дымчато-черный кот, ученица – Криволапка  
Камень – серый кот с поврежденными в битве ушами; ученица – Тенелапка  
Невидимка – серо-голубая кошка   
Колокольчик – темно-бурыйй кот   
Белолапый – темно-полосатый кот с белыми лапами 

  
**Старейшины**  
Лужица – худая серая кошка с пятнистой шерсткой и шрамированной мордой  
  
**Коты вне племен**  
**Щербатая** – старая темно-серая кошка с широкой сплюснутой мордой  
**Ячмень** – черно-белый кот

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В англоязычных изданиях традиционно в начале каждой книге пишут список племен, т.е. котов, которые живут в племени (или как одиночки/бродяги/домашние коты) на начало книги. В российских изданиях только в поздних книгах начали их прописывать. Тем не менее я думаю, что это очень важная деталь, которая помогает нам не только понять, сколько численно котов в племени, но и, например, полноценно представить их окрасы.


	2. Глава 1

Черная шерстка худенького оруженосца позволяла ему прятаться в полумраке рассветных теней. Он осторожно крался через лес позади небольшого трехцветного кота и огромного бурого полосатого воина.

— Ты еще не учуял их, Ярохвост? — тихо спросил темно-полосатый кот.

— Нет, Коготь, ни намека на их присутствия. Но мы найдем их, — трехцветный кот обернулся к молодому худенькому черному котику. — Горелый, теперь каким путем?

Но оруженосец слишком нервничал, чтобы расслышать вопрос.

— Ярохвост, что будет, если мы найдем Речных котов у Нагретых Камней? — тревожно мяукнул Горелый. — Мы будем сражаться с ними?

— Конечно мы будем сражаться с ними! Это наша территория! — прорычал Коготь до того, как Ярохвост успел ответить. — Мы что, трусливые мыши? Нам приказано остановить их.

Последовала долгая пауза, трое котов шли в тишине.

— Мы позволили этому зайти слишком далеко, — вздохнул Ярохвост.

Коготь взглянул на Ярохвоста и согласно кивнул, его янтарные глаза помрачнели.

— Сегодня это закончится, — просто сказал он.

Горелый вовсе не жаждал возможной битвы. Он надеялся, что они дойдут до Нагретых камней и там никого не окажется. Затем они вернутся в лагерь Грозового племени, и позже Синяя Звезда пошлет другой патруль. Надежды Горелого рухнули, когда Коготь неожиданно застыл и принюхался к воздуху.

— Речное племя, — проревел он.

Ярохвост и Коготь ускорили шаг и направились к окраине леса. Горелый задержался у границы, в то время как Коготь и Ярохвост вышли вперед. Запах незнакомого кота захлестывал ноздри. Коготь оглянулся и прорычал: «Горелый, выходи!»

Горелый оставил безопасное место среди деревьев и встал позади наставника. Троица вышла вперед и встретила большую группу котов — те появились из-под теней Нагретых Камней. Коты встали прямо у реки. Запахи Грозовых и Речных котов смешались друг с другом и перестали быть четкими.

— Ты, — прорычал Коготь со стороны Ярохвоста, его хвост злобно встал дыбом. Он уставился на бурого кота, возглавлявшего патруль Речного племени.

— Желудь, — сказал Ярохвост. — И почему я не удивлен увидеть здесь тебя?

Горелый слышал это имя раньше. Желудь был глашатаем Речного племени.

Бурый кот поддался вперед.

 — А, здравствуйте. Мы лишь собирались немного поохотиться утром, пока ваше племя не перепугало всю дичь…

— Пусть твои воины охотятся на своей территории, — предостерегающе сказал Ярохвост. — Вы нарушаете границу уже много лун.

— Как же мы можем нарушать границу на нашей собственной территории? Нагретые камни принадлежат Речному племени, — Желудь дерзко склонил голову на бок.

— Уходите, — голос Ярохвоста был спокоен, но красно-черный хвост хлестал из стороны в сторону.

— Или что?

Ярохвост выпрямился в полный рост и посмотрел прямо в лицо Желудю.

— Мы тут не в игры играем! Нагретые Камни — территория Грозового племени, и, если хоть один речной воин попадется на грозовой территории, он будет убит за неуважение границ!

Озорной блеск исчез из глаз Желудя.

— Твои угрозы мне не страшны. Моему племени нужна еда, и, если за нее потребуется сражаться, пусть так оно и будет. — Он поднял голову и издал боевой клич. — Речное племя, в атаку!

На поляне разгорелась битва. Горелый не был готов к яростным враждебным котам. Казалось, Речное племя не сомневалось, стоит ли нападать на лишь вполовину-обученного оруженосца, и Горелому пришлось уклоняться от ударов со всех сторон. Своими огромными когтями Коготь полосовал окружавших врагов, в то время как Ярохвост лавировал между Речными воинами, царапая и кусая их, прежде, чем те могли ответить. Какой-то кот неожиданно прыгнул на спину Горелого и повалил того на землю. Кот перевернул его и попытался вонзить когти в тело оруженосца, и Горелый стал бешено вырываться, чтобы сбежать, совершенно позабыв все боевые приемы, которые он выучил в прошлые несколько лун. Когда он освободился, то отбежал от сражающихся воинов, чтобы сориентироваться и отдышаться.

Коготь был занят в напряженной битве с Желудем.

— Вы, Грозовые коты, ничему не учитесь, — прошипел Желудь. — Нагретые Камни — исконная земля Речного племени!

— Ни за что, Желудь! — взвыл Коготь. — Нагретые Камни всегда будут принадлежать Грозовому племени!

Оба кота встали на задние лапы и с яростью накинулись друг на друга, каждый пытался лишить противника равновесия. Коготь увернулся и нанес мощный удар по ребрам Желудя. Желудь, задыхаясь, упал на лапы. Горелый видел, что раны несерьезны, но знал, благодаря тренировкам с Когтем, что Желудь долго будет от них отходить.

В ходе битвы сражающиеся коты приблизились к Нагретым Камням. Горелый царапнул ближайшего речного кота и едва не поскользнулся на наклонной поверхности валунов. Большой воин прыгнул на него, и Горелый полоснул его со всей силой. К его удивлению, кот, ужасно завизжав, отпустил его, и Горелый понял, что открыл когтями старую рану на боку воина. Истекая кровью, кот бросился к кустам.

Приободренный легкой победой, Горелый снова рванул в бой и вот уже он сражался с бледно-полосатым котом. Уворачиваясь от кричащих котов, он метнулся вперед и резко ударил кота по морде. Тот зашипел от возмущения и царапнул в ответ.

Горелый завизжал, когда острые когти вошли в его плечо. Он отшатнулся. Рана жгла; он чувствовал, как его кровь хлещет на землю. Но он должен продолжать сражаться. Грозовое племя было в сильном меньшинстве. Коготь отбивался от двух вражеских воинов сразу. Светло-полосатый кот поднял лапу, чтобы снова опустить ее на оруженосца.

— Горелый! — Ярохвост вскочил на Нагретые камни и прыгнул в гущу дерущихся котов. Он приземлился на светло-полосатого кота и разбросал других, после чего оказался рядом с Горелым, закрывая того от сражающихся воинов.

— Горелый, сюда, — позвал глашатай Грозового племени. Он махнул хвостом в сторону расселины в скале. — Подожди здесь, пока не станет безопасно, чтобы уйти.

— Но, Ярохвост…

— Нет, Горелый, не спорь, ты не в состоянии сражаться с такой-то раной!

Горелый неуклюже кивнул, и, в последний раз посмотрев на Ярохвоста, послушно проскользнул в расселину. Спрятавшись, он стал смотреть и прислушиваться к продолжающейся битве.

Ярохвост, Коготь и несколько незнакомых ему воинов то появлялись в поле поля его зрения, то исчезали из него: Горелый видел происходящее лишь из узкого скалистого отверстия. Ему оставалось лишь гадать, что там происходить. Он слышал, как рычит Коготь и как воют неизвестные ему коты, затем он услышал, как чьи-то лапы шумно касаются земли. Горелый понял, что это Коготь гонит прочь небольшую группу воинов. Вскоре он сможет воспользоваться шансом.

Ярохвост сцепился с серым Речным воином. Трехцветному глашатаю удалось одолеть Речного воителя и бросить того на землю. Лишь только он поднял лапу, чтобы ударить серого кота, как Желудь неожиданно помчался в их сторону, скрываясь из поля зрения Горелого. Желудь отдернул Ярохвоста от Речного воина за загривок и бросил того на землю. Серый кот бросился прочь, а Ярохвост развернулся к Желудю.

— Что, воины Речного племени не могут сами за себя постоять? — сплюнул Ярохвост.

Горелый почувствовал неожиданный выброс страха от Ярохвоста. Желудь был в два раза больше его и был известен всем племенам за свои боевые умения.

— Ни один воин Грозового племени не смеет поднимать лапу на него, — сказал Желудь. Слова едва слетели с его губ, как на него накинулся Ярохвост.

Два кота оказались за пределами зрения Горелого. Их рычания отражались прямо по поверхности скал, и Горелый прижал уши, чтобы не слышать их.

Внезапно низкий гул из глубины скал побудил его покинуть безопасную расселину. Боковым зрением он увидел Желудя, стоявшего над Ярохвостом, а затем на них обрушился громкий шум.

Горелый отбежал от облака от пыли и мгновенно понял, что произошло. Скалистый навес раскололся надвое прямо над сражающимися котами! Он услышал жуткий крик и, узнав голос Желудя, оглядел упавшие камни. Не считая хвоста, Желудь был полностью погребен под завалом!

— Желудь мертв, — прокричал Ярохвост, кровь капала с его морды. Глашатай Грозового племени пронесся мимо Горелого и вернулся в воинственную толпу.

Уши Горелого все еще звенели от прогрохотавшего камнепада, он отошел от Ярохвоста и Когтя, сражающихся с поредевшей группой Речных котов. Бело-полосатый кот кинулся на спину Когтя. Ярохвост вцепился в хвост напавшего и с силой, которой Горелый никак не ожидал от этого небольшой трехцветного кота, швырнул того в кусты. Появилось больше котов, закрывших Ярохвоста от него. Сердце Горелого бешено колотилось, когда рядом с ним появился Коготь.

— Горелый! Возвращайся в лагерь! Иди! — прозвенел грубый голос Когтя в его ушах.

— Но…

— Живо! — проревел Коготь. С неохотой Горелый повернулся в сторону лагеря. Он быстро побежал через лес, мгновенно забыв о своем раненом плече.

Внезапно он вспомнил, что не знает, в порядке ли Ярохвост. Он потерял его в толпе сражающихся воинов. Горелый развернулся и рванул в сторону Нагретых Камней. Он проскочил сквозь кусты, стараясь избегать последних убегающих Речных котов.

Вскоре он заметил Ярохвоста, убегающего от Нагретых камней, в то время как последний воин Речного племени убегал в противоположную сторону. «Слава Звездному племени», подумал оруженосец. Шерсть глашатая Грозового племени топорщилась, его хвост стоял дыбом, но ранен он не был. Горелый хотел метнуться к нему, но тут заметил Когтя, притаившегося в тени у окраины леса.

Казалось, время замедлилось, когда Ярохвост побежал к Когтю. Глашатай направился к окраине леса; похоже, он не заметил затаившегося темно-полосатого воина. Ярохвост был в лисьем хвосте от деревьев, когда огромный воин выпрыгнул перед ним и повалил того на землю. В полном замешательстве Горелый видел, как Ярохвост неистово боролся, чтобы сбежать, но Коготь придавил его.

Замешательство Горелого перешло в ужас, когда Коготь вонзил зубы прямо в горло Ярохвоста. Трехцветный кот резко перестал вырываться и безвольно завалился на бок.

Горелый оцепенело смотрел. Ему казалось, что всё это сон и что он только что стал свидетелем чему-то нелепому, чему-то, что никак не могло случится. Он моргнул в надежде проснуться.

Коготь медленно посмотрел в направлении Горелого, и от блеска в его взгляде по спине Горелого прошел озноб. Не зная, заметил его Коготь или нет, Горелый побежал прочь.

«Нет», думал он. «Нет, этого не может быть. Этого не могло случиться.»

Мельтешащие в его голове мысли не имели смысла. Он только что видел, как Коготь убил Ярохвоста. Но этого не может быть. Ведь Ярохвост был воином Грозового племени. Зачем Когтю убивать своего соплеменника? Но он сделал это. Горелый видел это. Его дыхание то и дело обрывалось, пока он бежал по лесу.

Из передней лапы упорно вытекала кровь. Горелый едва заметил, как близко он оказался у дома, пока не прорвался через кусты папоротника, окружавшие лагерь. Его приход нарушил обычное полуденное спокойствие внутри лагеря, и соплеменники в тревоге повскакивали со своих мест, когда он доковылял до центра поляны. Предводительница подняла голову от разговора с несколькими старейшинами.

— Что случилось? — безотлагательно спросила Синяя Звезда, ее глаза расширились от тревоги. Темно-серая кошка вскочила на Высокую Скалу, хвостом поманив оруженосца подойти к ней. — Говори же, Горелый!

Задыхаясь, Горелый вскарабкался на Высокую Скалу и встал рядом с Синей Звездой, оглядывая племя. Его сердце гулко стучало, картины битвы проносились перед его глазами. Ему придется сказать им.

— Ярохвост погиб!

Вой поднялся от собравшихся котов. Гореый поддался вперед, чтобы сохранить вес на правой ноге. Его голос дрожал, когда он продолжил:

— М-мы встретили у реки, недалеко от Нагретых Камней, воинов Речного племени. Среди них был Желудь.

Ропот прошел в толпе котов.

— Ярохвост велел Желудю убираться вместе со своими охотниками с территории Грозового племени. Он сказал: если хоть один воин Речного племени попадется на территории Грозовых котов, он будет убит. Но Желудь и ухом не повел. Он отвечал, что его племени нужна еда, и наши угрозы им не страшны, — Горелый задыхался, впервые понимая, как серьезно повреждено его плечо. Этого не могло произойти. Он чувствовал себя так, словно смотрел на всё со стороны. Его зрение затуманилось, сцены боя проносились в его голове: вот Речные коты, камнепад, Коготь набрасывается на Ярохвоста. Ничто из этого не имело значения. — И тогда коты Речного племени напали на нас. Это было страшное зрелище. Битва была не на жизнь, а на смерть. Я видел, как Желудь поверг наземь Ярохвоста, но после этого Ярохвост…

Его переполнили воспоминания: Желудь, в ловушке под свалившимися камнями; зубы Когтя, погружающиеся в шею Ярохвоста. Глаза Горелого закатились. Он смутно осознавал, что падает на землю, и всё перед ним обратилось во тьму.


	3. Глава 2

— Ну что, Пестролистая, как он? Думаешь, тебе удастся его спасти? Я столько времени потратил на то, чтобы обучить его, и мне не хочется, чтобы мои труды пропали даром после первой же битвы.

Уши Горелого дернулись. Низкий глубокий голос был ему знаком. Он смутно подумал, что ему следует бояться этого кота, но почему — никак не мог вспомнить.

— Да, действительно обидно, если после стольких усилий вашего ученика убивают в первом же бою, хм, — Горелый узнал Пестролистую, целительную Грозового племени.

— Он выживет?

«Коготь», вспомнил Горелый. Он силился понять, что происходит. Почему от этого кота у него по спине проходит озноб?

— Конечно, но ему нужен покой, — мяукнула Пестролистая. Горелого передернуло, когда воспоминания резко вернулись к нему. Сначала была битва с Речным племенем, а затем Коготь подстерег в засаде Ярохвоста. Могло ли ему это присниться? Нет, рассудил Горелый. Обжигающая боль в его плече была слишком реальна.

Коготь фыркнул в ответ Пестролистой, и Горелый почувствовал, как тяжелая лапа пихнула его под ребра.

— Ну всё, пошли. Давай вставай! — Горелый ощутил, как его неожиданно начали грубо трясти.

— Не торопись, Коготь, — колыхания прекратились. — Этот ученик должен по возможности полежать неподвижно, пока его рана не заживет. Если в угоду тебе он будет тут скакать, его рана откроется, а мы же этого не хотим, верно? Оставь его в покое, — последовала недолгая тишина прежде чем Пестролистая продолжила. — Надеюсь, Коготь, даже _вы_ понимаете, что с целительницей лучше не спросить.

— Я не смею спорить _с тобой_ , Пестролистая, — проурчал Коготь.

Горелый услышал, как Пестролистая вернулась к травам. Должно быть, она делала компресс, но с закрытыми глазами он не мог сказать наверняка.

Он выждал достаточное количество времени и затем прошептал:

— Он ушел?

— Да, он ушел, — промурлыкала Пестролистая. — Не волнуйся, я никому не позволю продолжать твое обучение, пока ты не поправишься.

Горелый с облегчением выдохнул.

Прошло много времени, и, прежде чем, Горелый осознал, сливающиеся в повседневный шум голоса его соплеменников начали удаляться от него. Он почти потерял сознание, когда почувствовал, как что-то мягкое с силой надавило на его плечо.

Он открыл глаза. Пестролистая наносила компресс на его рану.

— Ты останешься в палатке целительницы, пока не будешь готов возобновить обучение. Иди сюда, я помогу тебе.

Горелый простонал, желая лишь продолжать лежать и спать.

Она встала напротив него, закрыв его телом от взгляда других соплеменников. Горелый медленно поднялся на лапы, прислонившись к Пестролистой, после чего проследовал с ней в палатку целительницы, лишь смутно осознавая присутствие других котов.

Он свалился на бок, только они вошли в палатку целительницы, и плотно закрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в плече. Вскоре звуки, исходящие от Пестролистой, занятой травами, растворились в окружающем шуме. Он попытался уснуть, но чья-то быстрая походка по лагерю вывела его из оцепенения, и его разум резко встрепенулся.

Это не может быть правдой. Просто плохой сон, просто сон. Горелый осмелился украдкой открыть глаза. Он поднял голову и, повернувшись, увидел толпу котов, собравшихся на середине поляны. Когда один из котов отошел, Горелый мельком заметил мертвого воина, лежавшего на земле в центре толпы.

«Ярохвост.»

Пестролистая заметила, что он проснулся.

— Ты в порядке?

Ему показалось, что своим голосом она схватила его за горло. Он продолжал в упор смотреть на мертвое тело глашатая Грозового племени.

— Сейчас тебе нужно отдыхать, Горелый, — мягко сказала Пестролистая. Она мягко погладила хвостом бок ученика.

— Этого не может быть, — прошептал он. — Просто не может… — он замолчал, задыхаясь.

Пестролистая поднялась и вернулась с маковой головкой.

— Вот, возьми эти маковые зерна, они помогут тебе уснуть, — она лапой потрясла маковую головку и оттуда вывалилось несколько маленьких семян.

Горелый нагнул голову, чтобы слизнуть семена. Его веки потяжелели, и прежде чем котик мог подумать о чем-то еще, он свернулся калачиком и погрузился в сон без сновидений.

  
***

— Пусть все коты, способные самостоятельно охотится, соберутся под Высокой Скалой на общее собрание племени, — голос Синей Звезды пролетел над поляной.

Ее голос заставил Горелого встрепенуться от дремы. Уже был вечер, и он поморгал, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть к полумраку. Ото входа палатки целительницы Горелый видел, как его соплеменники собираются у Высокой Скалы. Тело Ярохвоста все еще покоилось на середине лагеря. Горелый размышлял, нужно ли ему будет бодрствовать, но отвлекся от раздумий, когда Синяя Звезда начала говорить.

— Нужно назначить нового глашатая. Но сначала поблагодарим Звездное племя за нашего Ярохвоста. Сегодня ночью он займет свое место среди звезд рядом со своими друзьями воинами, — священная тишина легла на лагерь, коты обратили глаза к небу; на их лица падали тусклые лучи заходящего солнца.

— А сейчас я назову имя нового глашатая Грозового племени, — мяукнула Синяя Звезда, когда прошло достаточно времени. — Я произнесу это имя над телом Ярохвоста, чтобы его дух услышал меня и одобрил мое решение.

Последовало еще одно мгновение тишины. Горелый затаил дыхание.

«Пожалуйста, только не Коготь.»

— Львиногрив будет новым глашатаем Грозового племени.

Вой поддержки поднялся от окружающих Грозовых котов. Горелый выдохнул, Синяя Звезда продолжила.

— Ярохвост был учителем юного Дымка.

Горелый быстро взглянул на ссутулившегося коричневого полосатого оруженосца и затем снова перевел взгляд на Синюю Звезду.

— Поскольку в обучении будущих воинов нельзя делать перерыва, я сразу же назначу ему нового наставника. Частокол, ты уже готов принять ученика, поэтому будешь наставником Дымка. У тебя был хороший учитель — Коготь, и я надеюсь, ты сможешь передать полученный опыт своему ученику.

Дымок торжественно подошел к своему новому наставнику, но его хвост был опущен. Горелый отвернулся, когда они ткнулись носиками, не в состоянии вынести печали в глазах брата.

***

Следующим утром Горелый проснулся от скорбного воя. Он растерялся на минуту, но затем вспомнил. Конечно же. Время погребения Ярохвоста. Старейшины собрались около Высокой скалы. Словно по негласному приказанию они одновременно двинулись, чтобы поднять Ярохвоста. Горелый закрыл глаза, когда отважного глашатая понесли из лагеря.

Несмотря на ужасные события предыдущего дня, лагерь быстро вернулся к обычной жизни. Коты Грозового племени собрались в центре лагеря, чтобы получить обязанности на день. Но сегодня патрули организовывал Львиногрив. Горелый почувствовал, как ледяная игла горя проткнула его сердце. Он слышал голоса соплеменников, как те получали приказы, но слишком далеко, чтобы распознать слова, и неожиданно Горелый почувствовал, будто бы события предыдущего дня отдалили его от соплеменников; словно он смотрел на происходящее, находясь вне лагеря, из кустов ежевики.

Чьи-то шаги заставил Горелого отвлечься от размышлений. Он вскочил на лапы, мгновенно встревожившись, и поморщился от шипообразного когтя боли в плече.

— Горелый, это всего лишь я, — Пестролистая подошла к нему. Ее янтарные глаза светились сочувствием. Горелый сел обратно, опустив голову, смущенный своей панической реакцией.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня? — спросила Пестролистая. Она склонила голову на бок, ожидая ответа.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать правду, он попытался притвориться, что всё в порядке.

— Думаю, мое плечо уже болит не так сильно, — ответил он. Пестролистая сузила глаза, но больше не напирала на него. Они посидели в тишине, смотря, как по лагерю перемещаются соплеменники.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — мяукнула Пестролистая, поднимаясь на лапы.

Только она исчезла в своей палатке, как из детской высунула голову палево-рыжая кошка. Златошейка поймала взгляд Горелого, ее глаза вспыхнули, и она просеменила к нему.

— Здравствуй, Горелый, — мяукнула она. Его удивила доброта, сверкающая в ее зеленых глазах. — Я рада видеть, что ты очнулся. Я волновалась за тебя вчера.

— Эм… Спасибо, — заикнулся Горелый.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Златошейка.

— Хорошо, — визгливо мяукнул тот, отведя взгляд. Последнее, о которой он хотел бы сейчас говорить, была битва.

К счастью, тут вернулась Пестролистая с пучком травы во рту. Она бросила его на землю перед Горелым.

— Будем лечить тебя прямо сейчас. Вот, — она ткнула лапой в горсть трав и подтолкнула их к нему. — Съешь их. Это поможем предотвратить распространение инфекции.

Горелый послушно опустил голову, чтобы проглотить горькие на вкус травы. Пестролистая воспользовалась моментом, чтобы осмотреть его рану поближе.

— Сегодня выглядит лучше. Ты можешь двигаться?

Горелый осторожно поднялся, прошел несколько шагов по палатке целительницы и затем вернулся обратно.

— Вполне неплохо, — ответил он, садясь обратно, поморщившись.

— Ты в скором времени вернешься к своему обучению, — сказала Пестролистая. Златошейка одобрительно проурчала сзади. — Твое лечение хорошо продвигается.

У Горелого не было сил, чтобы выразить радость. У него не было никакого желания возвращаться к занятиям.

Обменявшись взглядами с палевой королевой, Пестролистая серьезно посмотрела на Горелого.

— Горелый, — начала она мягко, — ты же знаешь, в этом не было твоей вины, правда ведь?

«Проблема совсем не в этом!»

— Я… но Ярохвост… — Горелый запнулся, не в состоянии четко выразить мысль.

Пестролистая покачала головой, ее глаза встретилась с глазами Горелого, и впервые он заметил, как они переполнены грустью.

— Нет, это не твоя вина. Ты не должен винить себя за это, — пестрая кошечка коснулась хвостом его раненого плеча. — Даже зная, что Ярохвост умер, ведь он умер как воин. Он всегда говорил, что, если ему суждено потерять жизнь, он бы хотел отдать ее за родное племя.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Горелого, когда он вспомнил неистовые мучения Ярохвоста. Он бы точно не хотел умереть вот так.

— И за него отомстили, — подбадривающе добавила Златошейка. — Глашатай Речного племени был убит вскоре после Ярохвоста. Коготь видел это.

Горелый моргнул в замешательстве.

«Так вот что он им сказал.»

Пестролистая и Златошейка обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

Наконец, Златошейка встала.

— Я принесу вам немного свежатинки, — сказала она.

— Да, я тоже пойду, — Пестролистая обернулась к Горелому. — Я скоро вернусь.

Вместе они пошли к куче с добычей, словно безмолвно договорились оставить Горелого одного. Он слышал, как Златошейка мягко мяукнула пестрой кошечке: «Он будет в порядке».

Вскоре обе кошки вернулись. Они ясно видели, что Горелый не хочет разговаривать и оставили его наедине с собой, после того как принесли ему мышку. Когда он закончил с едой, то продолжил обозревать лагерь. Он бы хотел уснуть, но его разум был слишком полон темных дум.

Горелый тяжело вздохнул, лежа посреди палатки целительницы. Мог ли Коготь действительно убить своего соплеменника? Он разрывался между желанием рассказать об этом кому-то и притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Вернувшись к воспоминаниям, он понял, что единственное, в чем он был уверен, то, что все это не имело какого-либо смысла… Мог ли он просто выдумать это?

Вполне мог. Будучи котенком он много чего выдумывал себе, когда Зеленый Кашель распространялся по детской. Он представлял себе много разных историй, лишь бы оградить себя от смертей и болезней вокруг; иногда он даже думал, что если как следует сосредоточится, то его мечты станут явью. Возможно, именно так он и справился с травмирующей ситуацией…

«Нет! — прокричал он внутри себя. — «Я не выдумал!»

Но как он мог быть уверен? Оставшуюся часть утра он колебался от абсолютного сомнения до полной уверенности в вине Когтя. Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, а Горелый все размышлял, зачем, во имя Звездного племени, Коготь даже _захотел_ убить такого надежного соплеменника. Как бы Горелый не любил Когтя, тот был одним из самых уважаемых воинов, и Горелый никак не мог понять, какую выгоду полосатый кот мог бы извлечь из смерти Ярохвоста.

Когда Солнце достигло верхушек деревьев, из своей палатки вышла Синяя Звезда. Она потянулась и прошла в тень под Высокой скалой. Коты проходили мимо нее, и она приветствовала их; ее глаза лучились теплотой.

«Должен ли я сказать ей?» Сердце Горелого гулко стучало.

Сейчас Синяя Звезда беззаботно говорила с Белоснежкой. Хвост белой кошечки дергался, и Горелый слышал их дружелюбные голоса, проносящиеся по всему лагерю. Через некоторое время Белоснежка склонила голову в уважении и поспешила в детскую, оставив Синяя Звезду одну снаружи палатки.

«Мне придется сказать ей.»

Горелый встал на лапы. Он успел сделать лишь один шаг, как увидел, что Синяя Звезда встретила Бурана. Котик остановился.

Синяя Звезда никогда не поверит, что Коготь, один из самых уважаемых воинов Грозового племени, мог убить соплеменника. И он сомневался, что она поверит ему, Горелому, трусливому рассказчику-оруженосцу, особенно, если он и сам не может в это поверить.

Горелый вернулся и лег на бок, желая просто забыть о случившемся.


	4. Глава 3

Под конец дня, когда погиб Ярохвост, Пестролистая объявила, что плечо Горелого достаточно зажило, чтобы тот мог возобновить обучение, и котик вновь отправился спать в палатку оруженосцев. Этой же ночью Клубок сказал ему, что завтра они вместе с наставниками будут заниматься в Песчаном овраге.

Следующим утром Горелый проснулся рано; он незаметно ускользнул от оруженосцев, прежде чем Клубок, Дымок и Горчица проснулись, и сел посредине лагеря.

На поляне уже были Кисточка и Ветрогон. Долгохвост вышел из палатки воинов, поклонился двум бурым котам и вместе они отправились в рассветный патруль, пройдя через папоротниковый туннель. Горелый погрузился в свои мысли. Коты же медленно расходились из палатки воинов; они тихо переговаривались друг с другом, ожидая назначения патруля.

Горелый вылизывал рану на своем плече, тревожно вспоминая события недавней битвы. Сегодня его разум соображал яснее, чем после первоначального шока. Ярохвост убегал из-под камнепада, когда из кустов на него бросился Коготь − в этом Горелый был точно уверен. 

«Знает ли он, что я видел?» — размышлял Горелый. — «Понял ли он, что я был свидетелем убийства Ярохвоста? Но что если произошло что-то совсем другое? Однако что бы это могло быть?» 

Он снова погрузился в сомнения. «Возможно, я неверно запомнил, и это был Желудь.»

Но он знал, он видел, как наставник напал на кота и убил его, и тот кот точно был не бурого окраса, как Желудь.

Сейчас же лагерь наполнился мяуканьем котов: все приветствовали друг друга и общались между собой. По полянке прогуливалось много воинов, и Горелый понял, что в любое мгновение к ним может присоединиться Коготь. Желая избегать его как можно дольше, он сам отправился в Песчаный овраг. Придя туда, Горелый сел и замер, словно скала, ожидая прихода Львиногрива и Когтя; его шерстку тревожно покалывало. Вскоре к нему присоединился Клубок. Серый оруженосец стал радостно поднимать лапами в воздух листву, а когда та падала, преследовать ее.

— Выше нос, Горелый, — пронесся голос Клубка через всю полянку. — Я знаю, ты не любишь учиться, но не стоит уж так страдать!

— Думаю, я просто волнуюсь оттого, что мое плечо опять разболелось, — мяукнул Горелый. 

Неожиданно он учуял Когтя и Львиногрива, а затем оба кота вышли из-за окружавших овраг кустов.

— Воины должны молча переносить страдания, — прорычал полосатый воин. Горелый почувствовал, как страх вонзился ему под кожу, когда он встретился взглядом с Когтем. — Ты должен понимать, что иногда лучше промолчать.

Горелый отшатнулся и пригнул голову.

Он едва заметил, как Львиногрив начал говорить, и пропустил большую часть сказанного им. Тот сразу же начал с их обучения, объясняя что-то про выслеживание кроликов.

—… Кто из вас может сказать мне, в чем она заключается? — закончил Львиногрив.

Горелый неловко подвинулся, продолжая пялиться в землю.

— Ну давай же, — нетерпеливо фыркнул Коготь.

— В том, что кролик сначала учует тебя, а потом уже увидит, — ответил Клубок, — а мышь сначала услышит твои шаги, а потом только сможет учуять.

— Молодец, Клубок, — одобрил Львиногрив. — Так о чем нужно не забывать, когда охотишься на мышь?

Последовала долгая пауза. Коготь раздраженно зашипел, пока Львиногрив переступал с лапы на лапу.

— Горелый, ты должен знать об этом. Ты обучаешься уже две луны как.

Горелый поднял глаза от земли и встретился со взглядом Львиногрива. Глаза золотистого кота одновременно светились и строгостью, и сочувствием. Горелый почувствовал укол вины. В то время как у Когтя всегда были нереалистичные ожидания, Львиногрив был справедлив, и, если он считал, что Горелый спустя две луны обучения должен знать, как охотиться на мышь, так оно и должно быть.

Коготь шагнул вперед, и Горелого передернуло от сверкнувших полосатых бликов.

— Только тебя затрудняет ответить на этот вопрос. Мы уже обсуждали его!

— Ты никогда не говорил…

— Я и не должен этого говорить. Всё было бы очевидно, прояви ты хоть каплю внимания, когда я учил тебя охотничьим приемам, — за рычанием Когтя последовала долгая тишина.

Наконец, Клубок подал голос:

— Ты должен мягко ступать, правильно? Или нет… — Он нервно следил за изменениями в поведении Горелого и Когтя.

Львиногрив кивнул, тактично не обращая внимания на Когтя, уставившегося на Горелого.

— Правильно, Клубок. Когда ты охотишься на мышь, следует по возможности переносить весь свой вес на бедра, чтобы ступать как можно тише. А сейчас давайте-ка вы оба покажите, как преследовать добычу, а мы с Когтем понаблюдаем.

Горелый и Клубок как по команде встали в охотничью стойку и стали подкрадываться.

— Хорошо идешь, Клубок! — мяукнул Львиногрив.

— Зад держи ниже, Горелый, а то ты похож на утку! — зашипел Коготь.

Горелый поправил стойку и, чувствуя ноющую боль в плече, продолжил двигаться. Мгновение спустя голос Когтя снова зазвенел у него в ушах.

— Бережешь правый бок! Как много лун заняло у тебя прежде чем ты научился держать равновесие в охотничьей стойке? Так ты ни одну мышь не поймаешь!

В то время как Горелый еще только пересекал поляну, Клубок обошел кругом овраг и уже сидел напротив Львиногрива, терпеливо ожидая, когда Горелый присоединиться к нему с того места, где они начали. Коготь все еще ругал его охотничью стойку, когда тот вернулся назад.

— Ты двигаешься слишком медленно. Твоя добыча помрет от старости, прежде чем у тебя появится шанс убить ее.

Львиногрив подошел к Когтю.

— Справедливости ради его рана еще не до конца зажила, — мяукнул золотистый кот.

— Раны — неотъемлемая часть жизни. Воин должен приспособиться к ним и не давать им возможности помешать исполнению обязанностей перед племенем, — ответил Коготь. — Он должен выучить это.

— Это правда, — согласно кивнул Львиногрив.

Горелый присел, а Львиногрив в раздумьях помедлил.

— Возможно, вам стоит поучиться выслеживать дичь в жизни, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к оруженосцам. — Я хочу, чтобы вы двое поймали настоящую добычу. Горелый, ты отправляйся поискать у Совиного Дерева. Клубок, ты проверь, нет ли чего под тем ежевичным кустом. Коготь и я будем ждать вас тут, — он одобрительно кивнул двум оруженосцам.

Горелый, несколько приободренный, поймал взгляд Клубка. У него явно будет больше шансов лучше выследить добычу, если Коготь не станет дышать ему в спину. Но его приподнятое настроение испарилось, когда он заметил, что наставник, сощурив глаза, смотрит на него.

Клубок медленно пошел к ежевичному кусту, посмотрев через плечо на Горелого и Когтя, прежде чем покинуть овраг. Когда Горелый проходил мимо своего наставника, то услышал его рычание, достаточно тихое, чтобы только оруженосец смог услышать. «Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты поймать хоть что-то, чтобы изменить ситуацию.»

***

Когда Горелый достиг Совиного Дерева, он по привычке начал осматривать местность, где сможет поохотиться, хотя в его мозгу кружились мрачные мысли. Опустившись на землю, он точно определил, что мышь пряталась у основания дерева, после чего пополз к ней. Оруженосец был на расстоянии лисьего хвоста от мыши, прежде чем та обнаружила его присутствие и замерла. Горелый рванул вперед и прыгнул, случайно соприкоснувшись с землей. Он приземлился на передние лапы и обнаружил под ними лишь иссохшие листья, под которыми до этого пряталась мышь.

«Мышиный помет», подумал он. Ведь почти получилось!

Не вышло у оруженосца попытать удачи и чуть позже, когда он преследовал другую мышь на небольшом расстоянии от дерева. У Горелого даже не было возможности припасть к земле, а та уже унеслась прочь. После нескольких неудачных попыток поймать добычу, оруженосец заметно поник. Он был не таким уж плохим охотником. Обычно он был хоть на что-то да способен, даже если Коготь совсем этого не ждал.

Он вздохнул, когда заметил, что Солнце достигло пика и начало садиться. Горелый понял, что, если он вскоре не вернется к оврагу, соплеменники начнут искать его. Смирившись с тем фактом, что Коготь отчитает его за то, что он вернулся без добычи, котик кратчайшим путем направился к Песчаному оврагу.

Вдруг звук бешено хлопающих крыльев вывел его из раздумий. Не предпринимая попыток выследить птицу, он качнулся в сторону куста на звук и, прежде чем Горелый понял, что случилось, убил птицу быстрым укусом. Благодаря Звездное племя за удачу, он с новыми силами поскакал к Песчаному оврагу, где его уже ждали Коготь, Львиногрив и Клубок. Оруженосец положил свою добычу рядом с полевкой и двумя мышами Клубка и выжидающе посмотрел на двух старших воителей.

— Что это? — прошипел Коготь. — Ты обучаешься на две луны дольше, чем Клубок, и сейчас, когда он принес три куска добычи, ты поймал этот помет?

Счастливое настроение Горелого мгновенно улетучилось.

Львиногрив безэмоционально подошел изучить добычу Горелого.

— Как ты поймал ее? — спросил он.

— Ну, — замялся Горелый.

— Ранена прежде чем он нашел ее, как обычно, — прорычал Коготь.

«А ведь это должно быть правда», уныло подумал Горелый. Птица носилась из стороны в сторону и не сделала ни одной попытки улететь, прежде чем он поймал ей. Взглянув на мертвого зяблика, Горелый только сейчас заметил, что крыло птицы изогнулось под странным углом. Он точно не смог бы так ее ранить.

Горелый поник головою, не смея взглянуть в лицо Когтю.

— Я просто услышал, как она хлопала крыльями, и последовал на звук, — признался он. Он беспокоился, что сказал сейчас что-то не то, но, подняв глаза на Львиногрива, увидел, что золотистый воин одобрительно кивает.

— Хорошо, — сказал Львиногрив. Коготь выглядел так, словно его полоснули пренебрежительно брошенной фразой, и хотел было что-то сказать, но Львиногрив уже перевел внимание на Клубка.

— Клубок, как ты поймал мышей и полевку?

— Ну, полевку и первую мышь я выследил так, как мы сегодня практиковались, ступая так мягко, как это возможно, пока не стало слишком поздно, — Клубок увлеченно замахал хвостом, продолжая объяснять. — Но что касается второй мыши, она заметила меня пока я не подобрался к ней, поэтому мне пришлось пробежать за ней дальше. Я знал, что она попробует убежать в кусты, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы бежать прямо на нее, я перерезал ей дорогу, появившись с другой стороны, — когда Клубок закончил, он весь распушился от гордости.

Львиногрив по очереди посмотрел на Клубка и Горелого.

— Итак, какие уроки мы извлекли сегодня? — спросил он их.

— Что важно различать охотничьи техники для разных видов добычи, — мяукнул Клубок.

Львиногрив перевел взгляд с Клубка на Горелого.

— А еще?

— Доверять своим инстинктам? — тихо предположил Горелый, когда Клубок не ответил. Львиногрив кивнул, подбадривая его продолжать. — Возможно, верная охотничья техника не обязательно единоверное решение для определенной ситуации. Не позволяй себе застрять в одной охотничьей технике для определенного вида добычи.

— Отличное наблюдение, Горелый, — Горелый вспыхнул от похвалы Львиногрива, едва заметив по-прежнему хмурого Когтя позади него. Может, он был и не таким уж и плохим охотником.

Львиногрив поднял голову и взглянул на солнце в небе.

— Пора возвращаться в лагерь. Вы оба хорошо поработали, — золотистый глашатай пошел прочь от Песчаного оврага, рядом с ним посеменил Клубок. Коготь пошел следом за Горелым, как только они отправились по травянистой дороге в лагерь.

— Твоя удача, что это сработало, — тихо прорычал Коготь. — Не рассчитывай, что каждая птица, которую ты захочешь поймать, будет с поломанным крылом, — его зрачки сузились. — Мы ведь послали ли тебя к Совиному дереву, месту, кишащему мышами, не так ли? И ты всё равно не смог поймать ни одной из них, — он презрительно фыркнул и побежал быстрее вперед, оставляя Горелого брести в одиночестве.

***

— Великое Звездное племя, ну ты и медленный, — прошелся Коготь хвостом по боку Горелого. — Частокол, даже ты был не так плох.

Полосатый воин ощетинился.

— Чего? — запротестовал он. — Я не был плохим охотником!

— Ох, поверь мне, ты был, — проурчал Коготь, — но ты исправился. А Горелый нет.

Подергивая ушами, Горелый подавил вздох. Даже сейчас, спустя несколько дней после битвы с Речным племенем, его плечо все еще болело, и он никак не смог бы удержать равновесие в охотничьей стойке. Он заплатил за это тремя мышами и полевкой, чего Коготь точно ему не простит.

После того, как они быстро протащились через лес, Коготь решил, что Горелому нужно снова попробовать поучиться вставать в охотничью стойку. И сейчас, на небольшой полянке, Горелый пытался двигаться украдкой. Его лапа отскочила, и он стал заваливаться на бок.

— Выглядит жалко, — прорычал Коготь. — Еще раз.

Частокол замурчал от удовольствия.

Горелый поднялся, несчастно моргая. Почему Частокол тоже здесь? Обычно Коготь и Частокол брали Горелого, Клубка и Дымка вместе попрактиковаться в охоте. Клубок и Дымок уже научились делать охотничью стойку, поэтому их отправляли на охоту в одиночку, и Горелый думал, что Частокол тоже пойдет поохотиться сам. Но вместо этого он стоял здесь с Когтем, помогая в обучении Горелого. Хотя Горелый жутко нервничал, что ему придется остаться с Когтем наедине, он не был уверен, что присутствие Частокола положительно повлияет на исход его занятия.

Горелый начал двигаться снова, хорошо отдавая себе отчет, что за ним наблюдают и Коготь, и Частокол. Подавшись вперед он так глубоко задумался, что споткнулся о собственные лапы.

— Ха, — гаркнул Частокол, — что это было?

— Еще раз, — Коготь лениво взмахнул хвостом.

В этот раз Горелый полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы удержаться в стойке. Он аккуратно сделал один шаг и затем еще один.

— Нет, — полосатый воин провел по одной из задних лап Горелого, выводя того из равновесия. — Ты снова двигаешься как утка, Горелый!

Шаркая лапами, Горелый пытался игнорировать старших воинов. Усы Частокола дернулись.

— Как думаешь, Синяя Звезда согласится переименовать его в Утколапа?

— Думаю, Змееполз больше подойдет, — ответил Коготь. — Мы три дня отрабатываем одно и то же, — уши Горелого вспыхнули. — Разве я велел тебе сейчас остановится? — огрызнулся Коготь.

Горелый поспешил продолжить ползти.

После преодоления нескольких лисьих хвостов он подумал, что у него наконец-то получилось. Он был удивлен, когда его наставник разочаровано прорычал, опрокинув его на землю.

— Как много раз я должен повторить! Держи равновесие!

Горелый напрягся. Он знал, как сильно его действия не нравились Когтю, когда тот сбивал его на землю, но каждый раз ледяная волна страха пробегала по у него спине.

Горелый попробовал еще несколько раз, и каждый раз был хуже предыдущего.

Наконец, полосатый воин поднял хвост.

— Достаточно. Мы возвращаемся в лагерь.

Но когда Горелый попытался повернуться к Когтю, тот загородил ему дорогу.

— Не ты. Ты останешься здесь, пока не восполнишь добычу, которую упустил. Даже не думай возвращаться, пока не поймаешь четыре куска добычи.

Шерсть Горелого распушилась от изумления. Четыре куска! Да я же тут всю ночь проведу! Но он не посмел возразить.

— Да, Коготь, — смиренно ответил он.

Два воина зашагали к лагерю, даже не обернувшись на него. Тот слышал их разговор, пока они удалялись прочь.

— Я уверен, что он достигнет хорошего уровня хоть в одном из твоих умений, — мяукнул Частокол. — С таким-то наставником он точно станет великим воином.

Шерсть Когтя взъерошилась, он покачал массивной головой.

— Даже я не смогу научить кота, который не желает прикладывать усилий. Он оруженосец уже две луны как, а навыки в выслеживании всё еще как у котенка.

Их голоса слились с окружающим фоном. Горелый вздохнул, повернувшись, чтобы пойти через лес. Это будет долгая ночка.


End file.
